Tales of Symphonia: Unison Attacks
by brandonglee123
Summary: Have you ever wondered that Namco didn't leave enough Unison Attacks?  What if I created new ones and made a list?  What if I made the list a fanfic?  What if you're reading this lame summary instead of the fanfic?  Well?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! These are just random Unison Attacks that should have been in the game… Please Review… (Why doesn't Regal have anything to do with Unison Attacks? Who knows? Who cares?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power Seal (Sheena)+Pow Pow Hammer (Colette)--Pow Pow POW Hammer (Many hammers fall from the sky, making it another useless Colette Unison Attack that has to do with a hammer… Note: Power Seal Pinion is also acceptable…)

Sonic Thrust (Lloyd)+Sonic Thrust (Kratos)+Sonic Thrust (Zelos)--Tri Thrust (Triangular Cross Thrusts, only if you have Kratos and Zelos at the same time, which is why Namco didn't make it…)

Hammer Rain (Colette)+Ray (Raine)+Fire Ball(Genis/Kratos/Zelos)--Fiery Doom (Fiery hammers fall in the style of Ray.)

Ring Cyclone (Colette)+Ice Tornado or Cyclone (Genis)+Holy Lance (Raine)+Triple Kick (Regal)--Circle of Destruction (Genis uses his tornado spell to trap the enemy within, while Regal and Colette attack from both sides, and Raine uses her Light spell to attack from above.)

Beast (Lloyd)+Beast (Presea)--Leonazium (Leonazium is Pronyma's red colored Beast…)

Double Demon Fang (Lloyd)+Double Demon Fang (Kratos/Zelos)--Demon Circle (Demon Fangs circle the enemy and close in on it. Like a shark. Has anyone noticed that Double Demon Fang looks REALLY weak and takes up more TP than it's worth? Seriously…)

So far, so good… Let's mix it up a little…

Earth Bite (Genis)+Photon (Raine)--Magical Stardust (Colorful lights circle the enemy (Kind of like Indignation) and then, billions of stars shoot down (Kind of like Stardust Rain) and then, beams of light shoot down (Like Judgement) and when they hit, a funny squeaky noise is heard (kind of like Pow Hammer).

The reason I put THAT in was because somehow, you could do Tidal Wave and Ray and get billions of stars shooting at the enemy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, that's the first chapter. If you like it, request more. Otherwise, don't review. Just kidding... Or am I???


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! I'm surprised that I got 5 reviews on my first chapter! Also, the ones I make up are completely original. I have not read any other lists or fake unison attacks, although these are hard to make up sometime… Well, no need for a disclaimer now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judgement (Colette)+Judgement (Kratos)—Super Judgement (Note: My sister gave me the idea of the name… I wanted to call it "Death Eater"…)("Judgement beams" shoot towards the area above the enemy, creating a ball of light. When enough has been collected, the ball of light shoots down at the enemy in the form of a super-powerful, thick light beam. For laughs, imagine, when you do it in the game, Colette saying "Super" and Kratos saying "Judgement"…)

Pow Hammer (Colette)+Resolute Infliction (Presea)—Pow Uppercut (Presea does Resolute Infliction with a Pow Hammer… (Funny squeaky noises included))

Now, we're going to dig deeper into the impossible world of Unison Attacks…

Power Seal (Sheena)+Keenness (Raine)+Para Ball (Colette)—Ultimate Ball of Lightning (Giant Para Ball shoots down from the heavens…)

Grave (Genis)+Grave (Kratos)+Grave (Zelos)+Acuteness (Raine)—Ultimate Ball of Spikes (Spikes shoot the enemy upwards, then, a giant Ball of Spikes shoots the enemy straight back into the spikes oncemore.)

Explosion (Genis)+Outburst (Mithos)—Blast of Repulsion (Purple "Explosion" happens. Yes, Outburst is one of Mithos' attacks, if not Yggdrassil…)

Eagle Fall (Regal)+Explosion (Genis)—Fiery Eagle (Regal attacks with the power of "Explosion" on his side… Hint: Think about Fiery Beast…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, but next chapter, I have a surprise for you…


	3. Chapter 3

"Lloyd! Mithos is TOO strong!"

"I know, Sheena!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Unison attacks!"

"Right behind you!"

"Ready? Here we go! Sword Rain Beta!"

"Pyre Seal!"

Suddenly, Genis and Regal felt left out.

"Right, Indignation!"

"Swallow Dance!"

"Ready? Beta Kick!"

Sword Rain Beta (Lloyd)+Swallow Dance (Regal)--Beta Kick (Kind of like Sword Rain, except with kicks)

"Ahhh!!!"

"Yes, we're winning!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

"Let's begin. Dark Sphere!"

"Stardust Cross!"

"Hunting Beast!"

"Prism Sword!"

"Now! Lightmare!"

Dark Sphere (Raine)+Prism Sword (Genis)--Lightmare (Beams of light shoot down upon the enemy while a dark tornado engulfs it, followed by a giant sword plunging down from the sky.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

"Almost done! We're going to have to use the sacred Unison Attack!"

"Are you sure?"

"We have to!"

"Okay! Falcon's Crest!"

"Holy Judgment!"

"Indignation Judgment!"

"Fairy Circle!"

"Eternal Blast!"

Falcon's Crest (Lloyd)+Holy Judgment (Colette)+Indignation Judgment (Genis)+Fairy Circle (Raine)—Eternal Blast (First, a circle of light on the ground damages the enemy. Then, beams of light shoot down in that specific area. After that, the Eternal Sword plunges down into the ground, swiftly dealing damage.)

"We did it! We beat Mithos!"

"Yeah…"

"That was tough."

"Goodbye…………………………………………………………………………..Mithos."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn't see THAT coming, did you? That's it for now… Please Review!


End file.
